


Racebending Manip: Cykeem White as Diaval

by suzume_tori



Series: Saucery's Challenge: Racebent Maleficent Cast [4]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzume_tori/pseuds/suzume_tori
Summary: For Saucery's racebend challenge, a photomanip featuring Cykeem White as Diaval.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



Please ignore the fact that the jacket doesn't appear to have adequate ambient occlusion going on when it comes to the shadow cast upon the surface of his chest; I spent too much time trying to blend feathers in his hair, apparently, and missed some obvious "oops" moments.


End file.
